


Now Accepting Deity Applications

by MintIceTea



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor and Rose don a supernatural habit, and Jack is a bit confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Accepting Deity Applications

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Not beta’d. Alarmingly cheesy. Trying to break through writer’s block.

It wasn’t actually that unusual for the time travelers to be mistaken for gods when they visited primitive planets. For the most part it was the Doctor and Jack who were mistaken for deities. Rose had been demoted to Priestess on the last few planets where this occurred. 

This time, in this tiny rainforest culture, Rose and the Doctor were declared gods and Jack their lowly servant boy. The locals had draped them in gold and jewels. While Jack was stripped down to a loin cloth and handled a platter full of fruit to take to his masters. 

Jack had been having fun at first. Until he realized that, as a holy servant, he was expected to hold to stricter restrictions than the gods had been. “’Oh no, your holy servitude,’” Jack muttered. He helped himself to some of the wine. “’I would not dream leading you from your consecrated path of purity.’" He scoffed, "I haven’t been pure in ages.” He looked over to where Rose sat watching the Doctor explore the chamber they were to stay in. “Anyone have any purity I can borrow?”

“Oh shut it, Jack.” The Doctor said, finding some kind of puzzle box to occupy himself with. He glanced up and noted the pensive expression on Rose’s face. “You okay, Rose?” 

Rose huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. She slouched back in the plush chair provided for her. “It’s just…I dunno.” She picked at her nails for a moment before continuing with a bit of a rueful twist of her lips. “I hardly think ‘m qualified to come across all sanctified, I just don’ cut it with the cherubim.”

The Doctor barked out a laugh, “Rose, what’re you talking about?” He grinned at her and gestured to the curtained doorway. “They’re on their knees, being worshipped is a breeze, which rather suits us in the interim.” Rose burst into giggles, her eyes sparkling in delight, but the Doctor continued over her. “It’s tough to be a god,” he lectured, “tread where mortals have not trod, be deified when really—"

“You’re a sham!” Rose interrupted through her own laughter. She calmed enough to add: “We’re the objects of devotion, and the subjects of psalms.”

“It’s a rather touching notion, all those prayers and those salaams.” He shrugged. “And who am I to bridle, if I’m forced to be an idol. If they say that I’m a god, that’s what I am.” 

“But really, if we don’t comply, we’ll probably be sacrificed or stuffed.”

“Very true.” Jack muttered, feeling a little lost at the sudden and strange conversation. But his impute only made them laugh at him.

“So we’ll be gods, the perks are great, yeah?” 

“Jack serving us on golden plates.” The Doctor gestured to the feast Jack had carried in. “Never rebuff the local feeling, Rose.” 

“I’ll try not to!” She shook her head, “that’s all I remember, I haven’t seen the movie in ages.”

“It’s a good one.” The Doctor laughed, dropping down to sit on the cushions next to her. “Seems like we’ll have to make Jack watch it though.” 

Jack made a face, tossing grapes at them. “If you two aren’t going to include me in your inside-jokes, can I at least join in the cuddling?” 

“Not until you bring us more wine.” 

“I’m holding you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a thirty-minute drive home from class, I had the soundtrack on, the idea stopped by at a red-light and I could not stop laughing.


End file.
